


"Insomnia" -Yuuri Internal monologue-

by summer0294



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confession, Internal Monologue, M/M, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer0294/pseuds/summer0294
Summary: After the last competition for the Grand Prix Victor confessed his love to Yuuri, but Yuuri regrets what he did...





	

"You know that I love you, can you see in my eyes that I'm telling the truth, Yuuri would you like..."

That's what you said when the tournament for the Grand Prix ended; But I didn't think you would ....

For a long time, the first time that I saw you ... I didn't want to admit it but, Victor unwittingly you stole my heart.

But your love didn't correspond for me

I never thought I'd fall in love, but when you left ... I realized.

I was a fool, I didn't think things end like this,

It was my mistake,

I already know it...

I shouldn't have looked at you like this ...

And now this house doesn't feel like before.

I remember putting the gold medal first, but now that I think of what I always had in my front, every moment that you encouraged me and didn't let me fall, even the times you scolded me, I think it was wrong what I did to you.

Ah ...

Tonight feels bad

I can't sleep ...

The pills no longer work,

Because it feels like a void deep inside me and I think I know what it is.

It feels like insomnia ...

 

Victor, I want to erase my mistakes and return to you.

Could you guide me again?

Could you stay by my side one more time?

You promised to do it, but ...

If you are not here I can't anymore, at night I only think of you ...

If you are not here I can't sleep, in my life is no longer the same!

I used to say I was very strong, but I didn't think it could pass to me, it was my mistake ...

"Maybe later," I thought, but ... I can't anymore.

You ... have been the reason, my worries have been for you, for not correspond the love I feel for you.

Victor, please don't appear more like an ghost in my room!

Because I can't take it anymore!

That's why I decided to see you one more time... 

So I'll be awake until you're next to me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write an AU/Fic when the Anime finished, I hope you support me, Thank you :')


End file.
